sfcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Live and Learn:The Story Of Black Wind
In this episode,Shadow tells a story about a hero named Black Wind.Shadow says it's a true story,but the the kids think it's fake. The Story Of Black Wind Melissa:Shadow,are the kids coming over tonight? Shadow:Yea.You know what I plan on telling them? Melissa:What. Shadow:The story of Black Wind. Melissa:Now Shadow,You know Black Wind doesn't exist. Shadow:Ma,noone has ever proved that he doesn't exist.Besides,questions have come up ever since his dissapearance. Melissa:There is no dissapearance because he doesn't exist.That is just a fan made story that probably spread over the internet and someone said it was real. Shadow:Ok,then why is it in The Book of Commonly Misunderstood and Unsolved Stories. Melissa:Who gave you this junk? Shadow:I got it at the library.Everybody knows he was Station Square's greatest protector. Silver:inHi.What's going on. Melissa:Nothing son. Silver:Are you ready to conduct the craziest sleepover ever? Shadow:I sure am.Ah Silver,who did you invite? Silver:Lets see.Josh,Sally,Rouge,Tails,Chibi Rosesister,Eliasbrother,andRob'o. That's about it.Hey what's that in your hand? Shadow:Oh that's The Book Of Commonly Misunderstood and Unsolved Stories. Silver:bookYou read this trash?I bet most of these stories are just made up. Shadow:Oh yea?Which one? Silver:Look under Batman's story?Can Harvey 2 Face really be alive.Or look,Can the Riddler actually exist,and if he does is he still at the Arkham Asylum?And look at this one,Could a super hero exist in your town?This is junk,you're wasting your time. Shadow:Those are commonly misunderstood stories.And besides,everyone knows that Batman and Superman could never coexist.And that last one is true.Black Wind lives here in Station Square,or at least he did. Silver:Everyone in this building knows that dude don't exist.If he did,than where is he? Shadow:We'll just see tonight then when I tell the story then who believes it. Narrator:Later that evening. Shadow:Everybody gather around,it's story time.Tonight I'm telling the story of Black Wind. Sonic:I think that guy is awesome. Chibi:Everyone knows that guy doesn't exist. Shadow:Can Black Wind Really exist?We'll find out tonight. Silver:Lets get it on. Shadow Narrating:There was once a man named Arthur Remington.He was a crazy scientist who was working on a cure for a disease when he opened his window and saw a shadowy figure on top of a building.He then got his camera and took a picture.That would be the only picture of Black Wind to this day.Arthur then went to where he saw Black Wind standing.Where he was standing,there was written Black Wind.Remington couldn't be sure the inscription was from the shadowy figure,so he took a picture and got some detectives to look into it and... Silver:interruptingIf he couldn't trace it back to the dude,then why did they make a big deal of it. Shadow:Because they were sure it was from him.The picture was all the proof they needed. Chibi:Can we get back to the story? Shadow Narrating:Yes.Anyway,3 days after that Arthur told his brother he was going for walk in the woods,as he did always.Arthur never returned.The police found no evidence of him walking out in the woods.A week later,police found Arthur's shoes on the beach.The beach was over 3 miles away from the woods.Remington always took his car down to the woods,but his car was found parked on the beach right near the place where his shoes were found.The police are left to believe that Arthur was never going walking,and if he was walking in the woods how did his car and shoes end up on the beach?To this day,the case remains open.Black Wind's existence still remained a mystery until 2004,when a man said he saw a black figure standing in his backyard.It then flew off.The funny thing was that Black Wind could only be seen at night.Then in 2008 the last night Black Wind would be seen was at Marcus Field.2 teenagers spotted him in the middle of the field.They said he turned around and saw them.Since it was dark they couldn't see his face. Silver:interruptingYou know what I was just thinking.Those stories can't be proved.The only proof they have is that photo.And that could be anyone. Shadow Narrating:Anyway,Black Wind is the one of the primary suspects in Arthur Remington's case.The only story that can be proved that is true is Arthur Remington's.The other 2 could not be proved.And no one knows if Arthur's is entirely true because he could have put something up there that made it look like someone was standing up there.And since the inscription was done in spray paint,anyone could have done that.His existence still remains a mystery to this day. Silver:I knew it.I guess that proves me wrong to.He could exist and he could not. Narrator:Later that night. Silver:out the windowBlack Wind coudn't exist.up and gets his bonocularsHere they are.figure in the distance appearsAhh!Shadow look! Shadow:What am I looking at? Silver:Nothing never mind.looks againMaybe he's real after all.What am I saying He coudn't exist. END OF EPISODE